Magical Mischief
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: An old rival from Hexley Hall sets out to sabotage Cedric's spells during a feast, where various kingdoms have united to celebrate the changing of the seasons. In response, Cedric recruits his apprentice and a new friend to help him succeed in his efforts.


Magical Mischief

Summary: An old rival from Hexley Hall sets out to sabotage Cedric's spells during a feast, where various kingdoms have united to celebrate the changing of the seasons. In response, Cedric recruits his apprentice and a new friend to help him succeed in his efforts.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "Sofia the First" OR "Tangled!"

A/N: Um…hi! :D Sorry… It's been hectic in my life lately. I won't go into details, but suffice it to say that there's been more than enough to distract me from writing. I'm still working on the final part of "Obscure," so I'm sorry it's taking so long. I hope to have it out this weekend, if nothing else gets in the way. Since I'm on a break Wednesday, I figured I'd spend that day to write (after doing my own homework and doing some early Christmas shopping, of course, hehe). I am writing this story for two reasons: one, to overcome a writer's block/writing drought, and two, because I got somewhat inspired… :) Here we go!

"Mr. Cedric, come on!" Sofia urged as she struggled under an armful of supplies she'd gathered from his table. "Baileywick said they're already setting up for tonight, and I don't want us to be late."

"Just a moment, Sofia," Cedric responded while flipping quickly through his spell book. "I could have sworn I'd seen a few spells I'd like to try out, but I can't seem to find them."

"Well, could you look later? This stuff is kind of heavy…" She smiled when he blinked at her, finally seeming to catch on.

"Oh, right!" Cedric moved forward, opening the door. He then shuffled about half of her burden into his own arms. "Dear girl, what were you thinking? These things combined probably weigh more than you do."

"I was _thinking_ that if I had all of our stuff together and was trying to exit the door, then you'd get the message." She grinned as he chuckled. "I guess it worked."

"So it did."

They traversed down the steps, discussing the upcoming festivities of the night. It had grown colder in Enchancia, and most outdoor activities were now limited due to the changing seasons. However, in an effort to keep things lively, Roland and Miranda had decided to have more parties or festivities indoors at least a couple of times a month. It kept spirits up and excitement flowing.

"I honestly think we should just bypass Wassailia this year," Cedric yawned as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What?!" Sofia gasped as she looked up at her friend with wide eyes. "Mr. Cedric, don't say things like that. Wassailia is one of the best times of the year! The food, the gifts, the fun times together…" She smiled mischievously. "Besides, if we pass it up, you won't get the _awesome_ gift I've prepared for you this year."

"I suppose so…" He shrugged, and then his curiosity got the best of him. "What did you get me?"

She giggled. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Oh, I see how it is. Well, fine." He smirked. "Two can play that game, then. I won't be telling you anything either."

The princess sighed dramatically. "Oh, no. However will I make it through the day?"

"Are you being _sarcastic_ , Princess? I'm shocked." He grinned. "And proud."

"I learned from the best!"

They approached the ballroom and set up Cedric's station for the upcoming festivities. He and Sofia had been working on a new rainbow bubble trick. Apparently she'd been inspired by something in Vivian's new castle, and she couldn't wait to apply her ideas in their spells and experiments. Cedric knew better than to try to comprehend the girl's ideas, so he just went with it.

Sofia felt a pair of hands settle over her eyes. She giggled. "James, are you playing a prank on me?"

"Guess again!" a much more feminine voice suggested with a laugh.

The princess gasped and turned around, a smile stretching across her face. "Rapunzel!" She hugged the other princess happily. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde girl smiled and returned her hug before briefly hugging Cedric as well. "Your mom invited me… _and_ my husband, actually. He's…" She looked around, frowning. "Well, he's somewhere around here. He tends to get distracted."

"Does Amber know you're here?" Sofia wondered.

"Oh, yeah. She and James nearly knocked me over when they saw I was here." She giggled. "What are you two up to?"

" _I_ am performing a new magic spell," Cedric corrected, a proud look on his face. "Sofia will facilitate as necessary."

"Mr. Cedric said rainbow magic is too dangerous to mess around with," the younger princess laughed.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at her friends. "Okay, if you say so…"

"I that old Cedar-Wood I see?!" a rather obnoxious voice rang out behind the trio.

Cedric flinched. "Oh, no. I know that voice." Unfortunately, it wasn't the obnoxious voice he'd gotten used to and would have much rather heard—Greylock, of course. No, this was much worse.

Sofia blinked, turning around. "Who's that?"

The sorcerer groaned as he and Rapunzel also faced the source of his dismay. "Edgar the Excellent." He rolled his eyes. "Everyone called him 'Edgar the Egotistical' behind his back though."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked as the man approached them.

"Oh, you'll see."

Sofia gazed up at the taller sorcerer, who had wavy, shoulder-length black hair, dark eyes, and a snappy outfit. She noticed he wore a dark cloak instead of a typical robe, but she wasn't about to ask why. It seemed there was enough animosity as it was.

"Cedric," the man greeted a little less obnoxiously as he grinned and nudged the smaller sorcerer. "How have you been?"

"Just peachy, Edgar," he replied somewhat snippily, rubbing his arm while muttering something under his breath. "You?"

"Oh, I was promoted to head research assistant for Hexley Hall. You know, the school we attended…where you were _not_ valedictorian." He chuckled as he saw exactly what he expected: a look of annoyance from his old rival. "And who are these enchanting young ladies?"

"I'm Rapunzel of Corona," the older princess greeted, gasping in surprise when he took her hand and kissed it. She suddenly had the urge to grab her frying pan, until she remembered Eugene had asked her to leave it at home. "Eh-heh…"

"Enchanté, Mademoiselle Rapunzel. And who's this little one?"

Sofia beamed. "I'm Princess Sofia, Mr. Cedric's apprentice!"

"Oh, _really_?" Edgar grinned over at Cedric. "Cedric the Sensitive has an apprentice, huh?"

"It's actually Cedric the _Sensational_ now, Edgar. But yes, I do."

"And what sad sap came up with that title?"

Sofia frowned, folding her arms. "That would be me."

"Oh. Well, it's adorable, Princess Sofia." The man chuckled. "Maybe one day he'll grow into his title. Oh! I see tea cakes!" He wasted no time rushing over to the snack table.

The younger princess glanced up at her mentor. "He's kind of rude."

"No kidding," Cedric responded, returning to his work. "He's a royal pain in the behind is what he is. But no matter! For tonight, he'll see just how _sensational_ I can be. And with the help of my two apprentices—" He grinned over at Rapunzel, who blinked and waved her hands.

"No, no, Cedric," she pleaded, "don't pull me into this."

"But you'd be fantastic at magic!"

"He's right, Rapunzel," Sofia said encouragingly. "You know magic…sort of."

"Yeah, well, there's a difference between _my_ magic and a sorcerer's magic. I'd probably end up turning someone into a goat or something."

"And if that someone just so happens to be Edgar, so be it." Cedric smirked.

Sofia shot him a look. "Mr. Cedric."

"I'm just saying…"

Rapunzel sighed, shrugging. "I guess I can help for a little bit." She smiled at her friend. "What do you have in mind?"

Cedric laughed. "Well, we can't exactly do what I have in _mind_ , because Sofia would never let me live it down. However, we could try that spell we've been working on and really surprise everyone."

Sofia nodded enthusiastically. "Let's do it!"

"Oh, Your Majesty, I'm absolutely delighted to be here," Edgar gushed to Roland several minutes later as he accepted a small sandwich from one of the servants. "You know, my own lineage is directly connected with the historical lineage of the royals of several neighboring kingdoms."

"Wonderful!" Roland enthused, making Miranda secretly roll her eyes. Overdoing it as usual, in her opinion… "We may be cousins!"

Edgar gave the king a hesitant smile. "Eh, sure, Your Majesty. I'll see you at the next family reunion."

"Oh! Cedric is starting his show. Come on, Miranda. We need to get some good seats this time." He pulled his wife by her hand, making her yelp in surprise.

"You're excited to see Cedric's show?" Miranda laughed, smiling. "Good for you, Rollie."

Edgar huffed, annoyed that his time with the king had been cut short. So much for getting in with his good graces. He seemed far more invested in Cedric. He smirked and pulled out his wand. "Well, let's see how _sensational_ he is when he makes a few…mistakes."

"Your Majesties and Highnesses of all Kingdoms," Cedric announced spiritedly, garnering their attention, "please don't be alarmed, but there seem to be a few loose bubbles in the Enchancian castle."

"Bubbles?" Amber asked, blinking as her brother laughed.

"That's awesome!" James responded, raising his hand excitedly. "Maybe our castle will float off the ground like Royal Prep did!"

The other twin scoffed. "James, be serious."

Sofia giggled, waving her wand as Cedric created a few more bubbles. " _Infundere_ _irides_."

The crowd oohed and ahhed as the bubbles gained rainbow properties. They became even more impressed when Rapunzel and Sofia began tapping the bubbles, creating blasts of colorful magic and even music notes to accompany them.

"Hmm, impressive," Edgar mumbled while smirking. "But not as impressive as this." He muttered something under his breath while weaving a bit of magic toward his old schoolmate.

Cedric gasped in surprise as he felt a stream of magic wrap around his wand, forcing it to twist haphazardly.

The bubbles began shooting all over the ballroom, popping on the guests and in various locations in the room.

"Cedric!" Roland called, ducking as a bubble flew over his head. "Make it stop!"

"I don't know what happened, Your Majesty!" Cedric responded regretfully as he attempted to get his wand under control.

Sofia turned and saw the other dark-haired sorcerer snickering and waving his wand gleefully. She glared at him. "I bet I do! Mr. Edgar! Stop messing up Mr. Cedric's hard work!"

Edgar gulped at being called out directly, and his wand stilled, the bubbles immediately falling to the floor with a giant "pop" sound. "Um…"

Rapunzel put her hands on her hips as she took her turn glaring at the man. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing…" He put his hands behind his back, hiding his wand.

"Yeah? Well, your idea of 'nothing' has kind of ruined the evening, don't ya think? Eugene! Where's my spare frying pan?"

Sofia couldn't help giggling quietly at the look on the other princess's face.

"N-No! Not another frying pan injury!" Edgar waved his hands defensively. "Please, Princes Rapunzel, I apologize. It won't happen again!"

Cedric smirked as his old rival was escorted out of the castle. He leaned toward the blonde girl. "You've hit him before?"

She grinned at him. "No… But I'd love to meet the woman who did!" She giggled before hurrying over to meet her husband.

"Well, that wasn't a complete success," Sofia sighed in disappointment. She blinked and looked up at her mentor when he wrapped one arm around her.

"Maybe not," he began thoughtfully, "but I believe the saying is, 'Try, try again,' is it not?"

She giggled. "Yeah…"

"Uh, Cedric?" James asked as he attempted to wipe the bubble residue from his jacket. "Can you maybe help us out here?"

" _Arida_ ," the sorcerer commanded, ridding the guests of the bubble's effects.

"Oh, Cedric," Amber sang as she hurried over to him. "Now that I've seen what this bubble trick of yours can do, I wanted to talk about using it for another party soon. I'm thinking that instead of shooting out colors, it could shoot out unicorns!"

Sofia giggled as Cedric massaged his head while the young blonde princess enthusiastically talked about her ideas. She patted his arm. "Hang in there, Mr. Cedric."

Meanwhile, outside the gates, Edgar huffed as the guards retreated back to this castle. "Fine, Cedric. Have it your way. You haven't seen the last of me."

The end

A/N: Ooh. Edgar may be one to look out for, huh? Lol. You'll probably see him again sometime next year, but not any time soon. :P I have plans for him. Sorry if this is random. I had to get it out of my head and written down, just so I could _write_ again. My brain has been so filled with abstracts, annotations, grading, and APA formatting that I've not really had a chance to be creative in a long time. So hope you enjoyed. ;) I'll plan to update sometime soon. ~AquaTurquoise


End file.
